Edward Elric Lemon
by Make.ME. Dead
Summary: Sorry this account got hacked - -"


For: KrYsTaToShIrO

Type: Lemon

Crush: Edward Elric

Song Theme: Tonight (Im Fucking you) [By Enrique Iglesias]

It was midnight, Krysta was walking back to the Elric house. She had previously been eating at her new favorite restaurant, _Blue Leaf. _Nothing soothed her more than just finishing the cooling blue tea drink and enjoying the night breeze. _Nothing _could ruin this night.

She watched as couples walked past her. Oh what joy what it have been if Edward was right here, holding her tightly, whispering _things _he was going to do to her when they got home. But sadly, they were merely rivalry friends. And her watching TV a lot, she knew that rivalry friends _never _work out.

"_Ne, I wonder what Ed-Kuns doing now"_

She thought silently to herself. A sigh escaped her lips. _Im just an idiot to think he would like me. Im to…hideous probably…_Well, to sooth her insulting mind, she plugged in her MP3. Ramming through songs, just get a sensational feeling alone.

She smiled dearly at the song she chose. "Tonight (Im Fucking you)" By Enrique Iglesias.

_Ohhhh~_

Krysta began to walk till she stopped to rest a nearby bench. She hated the fact that Taxis were limited and closed around 9:00 PM and opened at 9:45 AM. She sighed, it was still miles until she reached her destination.

_**I know you want me**_

She felt her earplugs get taken out. She growled at the thought of anyone disrupting her _relax _times. She turned to see…"E-Ed? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. His eyes looked, different but she just shrugged it off.

"Heh. I know you better than you do yourself, I knew you'd be too stupid to realize that taxis' closed at a certain time" He said with a deep chuckle.

She frowned with a small blush.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here"

He smirked.

"Oh~ Im just getting what I deserve"

_**I made it obvious that I want you too**_

Edward leaned down a kissed Krysta passionately on her lips, licking her lower lip for an entrance.

"E-Ed…*moan* S-stop, there are people!" She said, only making him smirk wider. He grabbed her by her wrist and ran her to the nearest hotel. He quickly got them a room, still having Krysta's legs around his waist.

He unlocked the door to their rented room. He kicked off his boots and removed Krysta's black tennis shoes aswell. He walked them over to the bed, pushing her down.

_**Lets remove the space between me and you**_

Getting tangled abit with her MP3 cords, Edward finally pulled the device from her pants pocket and gently removed her earplugs. He licked the shell of her ear.

"You're the only thing that's going to give me music" Krysta blushed deeply and Ed ducked back down to grab her lips. This surprised her abit, so he pushed his tounge in, exploring every particle of her mouth. Her tounge stayed still, enjoying the comfort of the other one rubbing against it.

"Ed~" She moaned, causing him to get a little excited.

He began to their clothes, leaving him in boxers and her in panties and a black bra.

_**Now rock your body (oohh~) Damn I like the way that you move.**_

Krysta moved her legs around the blonde boys waist. Edward loved the feeling that hit his vital region. He let out a deep groan. "Mmh!"

She smirked as his reaction.

She slowly teased him, rubbing herself against his lower region. Though, this made her moan out to.

_**So give it to me (oooo ooh)**_

A little pissed off at being the 'uke', Edward quickly grabbed her chest, which caused Krysta to freeze and blush.

He bent down and sucked gently on both of them, through the bra fabric. Krysta gripped at his golden locks.

"E-Edward~!" She moaned/gasped.

He smirked before unclasping her bra. She was now as red as a cherry. Her, now, rosy nub stood hard and in his view.

He chuckled

"So cute~" He cooed. She slowly arched his back before feeling something poke her leg. She wanted some control at least!

_**Cause I already know what you wanna do**_

Edward followed the blackettes view. He blushed furiously when he noticed he was staring at his crotch with a lusty grin. He watched her hands reach down to his black boxers, unable to move because his body refused to let him stop this hot attention.

She gripped him _hard_

"K-KRYSTA!" He moaned deeply, she smiled at him innocently before sliding down to view it more. Her warm breathe was blowing on his crotch. He groaned. Who knew she'd be this good? She took him in her mouth.

His fingers got mixed in her hair. She let her teeth rub against him, making him squeal. He soon felt this weird feeling, similar to when he was on his man times. He knew he was about to cum. But, he was soo comfy he couldn't tell her.

Krysta nearly got chocked by the semen that entered her mouth. She swallowed it all in front of him.

Edward growled and moved her back up to him. Kissing her and letting him taste his-self. It was quite disgusting…

Unknown to Krysta, his hands traveled to her panties. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm hand on her vital region. She looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"Remember what you told me? Paybacks a bitch!~" Edward said seductively.

She felt a cool air hit her crotch. She looked to see Ed through it with the other clothes, on the ground. She felt a finger enter her, she arched her back and felt her inner walls tighten.

"E-Ed-Edward!" She moaned.

"Mm never knew you loved me this much Krysta, your so, so tight!"

He was torturing her! Soon another finger followed another, Krysta knew she was close to cumming.

"Im gonna c—Edward!" She was cut off by a warm tongue entering her. Her walls were a little loose and his tongue lapped all her juices. She came unexpected in his mouth.

"Your sweet"

_**Heres the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude..**_

Edward adjusted himself on Krysta, who nodded at him bravely. He slowly pushed himself in her, causing her to his and groan. He was kind of big…

Edward fully entered her, causing a tear to escape her eyes. He kissed her softly.

"I know this must hurt, but please wait" He whispered. She nodded.

After a while, instead of pain, pleasure filled the young girl.

She looked at him and nodded.

Edward started out slowly, hissing as she tightened on his member.

"Krysta! Your so tight!"

"Well your too big!" She retorted.

"Please go faster" She barely whispered, he still heard her and pumped faster. Their bodies rocked, making the bed move with them. They wouldn't be surprised if no one was their in the morning!

They soon knew what was coming, Edward left love bites and hickies while she did the same to him.

"E-ED! Im coming!" She screamed.

"S-so am I Krysta!" He moaned.

In a melody they screamed each others name.

"EDWARD!" "KRYSTA!"

Krysta felt his hot seed minx with her cells.

She looked at the mess and used her finger to wipe some off. She brought it to her lips.

"It tastes just like you" She said smiling at him.

Edward felt himself get hard again.

"Krysta….im not done yet!"

_**But tonight im fucking you ooo ooh you know~**_

_This night has just begun _


End file.
